Haus of Gaga/Dancers
The dancers are a part of the Haus of Gaga since the beginning with the early promotional event for the'' The Fame'' in 2008. During special live performances, the "core" dancers are often joined with selected dancers for the performance.All the choreography from 2008 to fall of 2011 were done by Laurieann Gibson (Boomkack) with her assistants such as Richard Jackson who took the role of choreographer in October of 2011. History February — October 2008 At the start of her Hollywood career, Gaga was joined by a pair of female dancers from early February to the end of April of the same year. These dancers, Yoori and one other, are seen in the music video for "Just Dance". In the video, the brunette dancer (Yoori) turned on the boom box that began the video's music, while the red haired dancer carried in Gaga's piano. These dancers are also seen during Gaga's performance at the 2008 Winter Music Conference. In May of 2008, Gaga was accompanied by two new female dancers: Dina (Melissa Emrico) a prima ballerina from D.C. and Pepper. In June, Pepper was fired for refusing to play a pride show and was replaced by Yoori for three days. On June 20, Coco Chanel (Celine Thubert), a French pop n' locker did her debut as the replacement for Pepper. The new duo were featured in the short film, The Fame: Part I. In August, Coco Chanel was replaced by Miss Jones for the month. Coco Chanel came back in September for the last time with Gaga. Asked about what happened to them by the Sydney Morning Herald in 2009, Gaga replied with: "The fame got to them." Typical attire for the female dancers included a black top, slip-on Margiela style shoulders, tight black pants, driving gloves and Marni sandals. These outfits were extremely similar to the outfits described for Alex and his 'droogs' in Anthony Burgess' A Clockwork Orange. Gaga's original introductory music was the theme from the film version of A Clockwork Orange. It can be inferred that the Haus and Gaga's theme was a tribute to the pop culture of the 60's and 70's via the persona of her performances. For example, Dina and Pepper acted as ''her ''own 'droogs'. While performing at a radio concert for Vic Latinos radio station Party 105, Lady Gaga accidently hit Dina in the mouth with her microphone during the song "Just Dance". Dina was not seriously injured, but did require ambulance assistance to stop the bleeding. October 2008—November 2009 In October 2008, Gaga dropped her female dancers to have four male dancers: Michael, Asiel, Ian and Anthony. During live performances, Gaga usually introduced them with their nickname rather than their real name. Their nicknames were inspired by some of Gaga's favorite fashion designers: Michael Silas as Mikey Mugler, Ian McKenzie as Louis Lagerfeld, Asiel Hardison as Duke Jones, Anthony Lofendo as Tonny Ferris. At the end of the tour with the New Kids on The Block, Anthony "left" the group for undisclosed reasons. The trio did the Fame Ball Tour in 2009. November 2009—Present The trio had a one year contract which ended on August 2009 but they re-signed to be part of The Monster Ball Tour. Seven new dancers were also hired for the new tour: Graham Breitenstein, Montana Efaw, Sloan-Taylor Rabinor, Amanda Balen, Molly d'Amour-Goslin, Mark Kanemura, Jeremy Hudson. Some of them had already worked with Gaga on a music video or a special live performances. Around May of 2010, Mark Kanemura and Jeremy Hudson left the Monster Ball Tour, leaving Cassidy Noblett and Victor Rojas to replace them. Mark Kanemura is back on the tour starting February 19, 2011, while Cassidy Noblett has left. Since the end of the Monster Ball, Gaga performed with eight or nine of the dancers including Richard Jackson who usually dance in the music videos or special live performances.. List of the dancers Current dancers Richard Jackson *Part of the Haus of Gaga since 2008 *Assistant to Laurieann Gibson (2008-Fall 2011) *Choreographer (Fall 2011-Present) *Dancer since 2008 *the full list, see his page. Ian McKenzie *Member of the Haus since 2008 *the list of work with Gaga, see his page. Michael Silas *Joined the Haus of Gaga with the New Kids on the Block:Live tour in 2008. *Michael is also known as "Mikey Mugler". *the full list, see his page. Vincent Asiel Hardison *Member of the Haus since 2008 *Dance captain for the Monster Ball *the list of work with Gaga, see his page. Graham Breitenstein *Joined the Haus of Gaga with the Monster Ball in 2009 *Worked prior to that on a couple of events with them. *the full list, see his page. Victor Rojas *Joined the Haus of Gaga for the Monster Ball: Arena in February 2010 *Worked prior to that with them in 2009 on "LoveGame". *the list of work with Gaga, see his page. Amanda Balen *Joined the Haus of Gaga with the Monster Ball in 2009. *Worked prior to that with them on music video for "Bad Romance" in 2009. *her page for the full list. Bethany "Peanut" Strong *Joined the Haus of Gaga in 2011 *Worked prior to that in 2009 with them. *her page for the full list. Jeremy Hudson *Part of the Haus of Gaga from 2009 to May of 2010, returned on September of 2011-Present *the full list, see his page. Mark Kanemura *Part of the Haus of Gaga from 2009 to May 2010, back in 2011-Present *the full list, see his page. Montana Efaw *Joined the Haus of Gaga in 2009 with the Monster Ball. *her page for the full list. Sloan-Taylor Rabinor *Joined the Haus of Gaga in 2009 with the Monster Ball. *her page for the full list. Molly d'Amour-Goslin *Joined the Haus of Gaga in 2009 with the Monster Ball. *Worked once with Gaga before that. *her page for the full list. David Lei Brandt *Joined the Haus of Gaga in 2011 with Marry the Night. *his page for the full list. Knicole Breahn Haggins *Joined the Haus of Gaga in 2012 with with The Born This Way Ball Tour. *her page for the full list. Marquis Antoine Cunningham *Joined the Haus of Gaga in 2012 with The Born This Way Ball Tour. *his page for the full list. Former dancers Unknown *"Just Dance" (2008) *Various performances (March-April, 2008) Yoori *"Just Dance" (2008) *Various performances (March-April, June 12, 13, 14, 2008) Melissa Emrico *Also known as "Dina" *The Fame:Part One (2008) *"Beautiful, Dirty, Rich" (2008) *Various performances (May 11-September 28, 2008) *"Marry the Night" (2011) Pepper *Various performances (May 11-June 10, 2008) Celine Thubert *Also known as "Coco Chanel" *The Fame:Part One *Various performances (June 20-July 31, Sep 6-28, 2008) Miss Jones *Various performances (August 2008) Anthony Lofendo *New Kids on the Block:Live (2008) *Various performances (October-December 2008) Mike Munich *"Alejandro" (2010) *"Born This Way" (2011) *53rd Grammy Awards (2011) Valerie Moise (Raistalla), Pamela Jean-Smith *"Bad Romance" (2009) Cassidy Noblett *"Video Phone" (2009) *"Alejandro" (2010) *Monster Ball (May—December, 2010) *The Today Show (July 9, 2010) Benjamin Susak, James Collins, JC Carrier, Casey Johansen, Sean Patrick *"Alejandro" (2010) Brandon Barton, Danielle Polanco *"Judas" (2011) Category:Haus Members Category:Dancers